Little Paopu
by Newin
Summary: Toni is confused about who she likes the most, Sora or Riku. Little does she know that one of them likes her back. The characters are from my main fic and are really little. VERY cute!


**Just a little note, this fic has nothing to do with my main Kingdom Hearts one, "Princess of Darkness" It's just something I wrote because the idea sounded cute at the moment xD Enjoy**

**_I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but I sure wish I did..._**

_**

* * *

Laughter could be heard all throughout the little Destiny Island. A young Sora dashed across the beach and hid behind a rather large palm tree. A young Kairi and Tidus ran past the palm trees and hid under the pier, giggling away. In the late afternoon sun, it was easy to hide in the shadows that played across the island. **_

_**"Ready or not, hear I come!" A young Riku shouted from his counting place on the Paopu Tree. He turned around and was about to take off, but Toni was just standing there in a little black dress, staring at him. Riku made a face and shook his head.**_

_**"Toni, you were supposed to hide before I got done counting." He said. The little Toni looked up at Riku and blinked her wide, purple eyes. Riku sighed and pat Toni on the head, who smiled slightly.**_

_**"Well, just wait up here and guard the base, okay?" After that was said, Riku ran off to find the other kids. Toni watched him go, not moving from her place.**_

_**Toni really liked Riku. He was nice, funny, smart, athletic, and good looking to boot! He was the first person to talk to her when she was new on the island. When Kairi picked on her, Riku was there, along with Sora of course, to stand up for the smaller girl.**_

_**But then again, she liked Sora too. He was always nice to her, like Riku was. Whenever Riku was busy playing with the other kids, Sora would always play with her. Toni was torn between her two crushes.**_

_**Toni turned to look at the Paopu Tree that hung over the water. On it was tiny Paopu fruit that could easily fit in the palms of her little hands. She slowly walked over to the tree and jumped up on it, keeping her dress pulled down. She hugged the trunk of the tree so she wouldn't roll off and fall into the water below. Slowly, carefully, she sat up and tilted her head as a light breeze ruffled the leaves around the star-shaped fruit. Toni wondered what it tasted like. She reached out for the fruit, just inches away from it.**_

_**The sound of feet thumping against the wooden bridge that connected the main island with the mini one, startled Toni. She wobbled and started to fall off the tree. She let out a scream and shut her eyes, preparing to feel the rush of the cool ocean water against her skin.**_

_**"Look out!" A familiar voice called. Toni felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her on dry land. She fell on something soft, her face buried in clothing.**_

_**"Are you okay, Toni?" A soft voice said from under her. Toni slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue ones staring down at her. She quickly stood up and brushed off her dress, blushing furiously. Sora laughed and stood up too, brushing off his jeans.**_

_**"Are you okay?" He asked again. Toni looked to the ground and nodded slightly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced up at Sora, who wasn't there anymore! She looked around and saw him sitting on the Paopu tree, smiling. Toni blinked, then remembered she was supposed to protect the base!**_

_**"Oops…"**_

000

_**Toni sat on the Paopu tree again, looking up at the stars and wondering how they got up there. She reached up and tried to grab one, but they were too far away. Toni tried again and again, but she couldn't grab one.**_

_**"It doesn't work…I tried." Sara said, standing at the edge of the bridge. Toni looked at Sora and blushed a bit. Did he see her trying to get a star?**_

_**Sora hopped up next to her and looked up at the sky. Silence passed between the two kids as they gazed up into the night sky. Toni wondered why Sora was sitting there with her tonight. He had been spending more time with her lately, and it made Toni wonder. She remembered that Kairi and Selphie were talking about someone having a crush on someone else, but she didn't know who. Since Toni didn't talk a lot, they couldn't be talking about her liking Riku, so…**_

_**"Hey, did Riku tell you the legend of the Paopu fruit?" Sora suddenly said, his eyes locked on to Toni. Toni looked at him and shook her head, not saying a word. Sora grinned and smiled cutely at her.**_

_**"Good, cause I wanna tell you!" He said happily. Toni blinked at her brunette friend. The little star shaped fruit has a legend? That got Toni thinking. She glanced over at the little fruit on the tree. She carefully reached out and picked the tiny little fruit and stared down at it with her purple eyes.**_

_**"I wonder…" She said quietly, but Sora heard it.**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"It's shaped like a star." Toni said in a small voice and looked at Sora, the fruit delicately held in her hands. Sora looked at it and smiles.**_

_**"Yea…hey, maybe it fell from the sky!" Sora said happily. Toni smiled and hopped off the tree. She turned to Sora, a little smile on her face.**_

_**"Maybe we can try and get it back into the sky!" She said happily. Sora smiled and hopped off the tree too. Both of them walked across the bridge and down to the beach. The stood in the middle of the beach, looking down at the little fruit Toni still cradled in her hands. They then both looked up at the sky, a puzzled look on their faces.**_

_**"How are we gonna get it up there?" Toni asked. Sora scratched his head.**_

_**"Hm, I don't know. Maybe we could throw it?" He suggested. Toni nodded and tossed it in the air. It didn't go very high before if fell back into Toni's hands. Her and Sora stared down at it for a while longer before Sora tried. The fruit went a little higher, but then fell back to the hands that it flew from.**_

_**"It's not working…" Toni said, her eyes meeting with Sora's. Sora shrugged and sat down on the sand, his eyes moving to the waves lapping the shore. Toni sat down next to him and hugged her knees. Silence passed between the two again, as the watched the waves dance across the sand.**_

_**Sora had stayed with Toni on the island for a reason. He was going to tell her he liked her tonight, but he couldn't get it out. He knew what he was going to say because he rehearsed it in front of the mirror a few times, but he was too nervous. He was afraid that she wouldn't like him back or that she liked someone else.**_

_**"What do you think will work, Sora?" Toni asked quietly, her eyes glued to the youth. Sora thought for a minute, then shrugged.**_

_**"I don't know…" He looked down at the Paopu that was lying between them and blinked. He gently picked it up and smiled at Toni.**_

_**"Do you want to know the legend of the Paopu, Toni?" He asked. Toni nodded slightly and hugged her knees tighter. Sora smiled more and turned to where he was facing her.**_

_**"Well, Riku told me that if two people share one, they'll fall in love and stay that way forever and ever!" He said happily. Toni looked at the little star shaped fruit in his hand and blushed. If that were true, then she could share a Paopu with either Riku or Sora and they could be in love forever! She smiled slightly at the thought and blushed more.**_

_**"Oh…" She said quietly. Sora blinked and wondered why she was blushing so much. Maybe…**_

_**"Hey…Toni?" Sora asked quietly. Toni looked at him and blinked.**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"When we get older and the Paopu gets bigger…do you…do you wanna share one with me?" He asked shyly. They both blushed furiously and looked away from each other. If it weren't for the sound of the waves, you would be able to hear their little hearts beating rapidly. Toni toyed with her hair a little before looking back at Sora and smiling slightly.**_

**_"S-sure…" She said timidly. Both of them smiled at each other for a while before finally standing up and walking around the island, hand in hand._**

000

**An older Toni looked down at the Paopu Fruit that lay in her hands, remembering the night that Sora asked her to be his Paopu. She fought back tears as she lifted her head to stare at the totally demolished Destiny Island. She brought the Paopu to her lips and kissed it as the tears finally fell from her eyes. She held back a sob and looked up to the night sky, Sora's smiling face visible in the shining stars.**

**"Will you still be my Paopu, Sora…?"**


End file.
